


Halloweentime at Silas U

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Halloweentime at Silas U

     Plastic stakes. Check. Vials of water marked holy. Check. Super hot leather jacket she borrowed from Carmilla. Check.   
  
    "You've got to be kidding me." Laura twirled away from the mirror to meet Carmilla's glare that went with that derision, bouncing her curled pony tail the whole way.  
  
     "Is that your way of saying I look cute and you think this is funny?" Laura offered a tight smile, tossing a plastic stake between her hands.   
  
     "Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You can dress up as anything in the world for Halloween, it's all creepy come-as-you-aren't night, and you go Buffy the  _Vampire Slayer?_ " One corner of Carmilla's mouth tilted up for a second. She could almost actually loathe how much this little dork delighted her sometimes. Being in love really sucked the fun out of sucking the fun out of everything. Carmilla stood, playing with Laura's curled hair. Kissing Laura's ear she couldn't stop herself from whispering, " _What about Buffy the Vampire_ layer?"   
  
     It earned her a playful elbow and a fake staking, but the pink in Laura's cheeks told Carmilla the pun was worth it. 


End file.
